The field of this invention relates to devices for holding paint brushes on paint cans or buckets where the brush is filled with paint and it is desired to hold the brush so that the paint will drip back into the bucket, and in particular, a paint brush holder that may be stamped from a single piece of sheet material and which may include a clamp for securing the device on the side of the can.
The round shaped inner rim of a conventional round paint can was never designed to be used as the means for wiping a paint brush of its excess paint. By using this rim a person wipes too much paint from the outer edges of the paint brush and leaves too much paint in the center of the brush (due to the roundness of the can rim). Also, when the brush is wiped on the paint can rim that paint drips into the can lip and upon the lip of the can becoming filled, or if the can is tilted, the paint within this lip will flow over the exterior edge of the lip and down the exterior surface of the can. Besides wasting paint, the outer surface of the can becomes quite messy and once the paint reaches the bottom of the can, wherever the can is placed, some of the paint will remain.
Previously, there have been attempts to construct an attachment to paint cans which would overcome the above-noted difficulties. However, most such attachments have required machine work in the forming and assembling of the parts and this substantially increases the cost so that such attachments are very seldom used.
Previously, there have also been attempts at designing an inexpensive attachment which is formed of a single piece of sheet material. However, such attachments have not satisfactorily overcome the above-noted difficulties and such attachments have also been bulky in size thereby not facilitating portability.